You Call Me A Stranger
by Natzcrazy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga a regular 16 year old encounter with the famous lead singer of "Avengers Soul" and schools hottie Sasuke Uchiha. Land her from her regular school life to a new love and change... Though who is the holder of her heart?
1. New Day

I awoke to the singing of the birds rubbing my eyes and looking out my window I smile. _It's going to be good day _I thought. Getting out of bed and changing to my uniform I stare into the mirror sighing at my appereance. Long dark violet hair with eyes of with a hint of purple. Sorry for not mentiong my name is Hinata Hyuga I have just moved to Konoha going to Konoha High as a Junior. So i'm 16 and very shy mostly when it comes to boys and have very low self-esteem. Though thats not stopping me today for a new town means a new change in myself. Being pumped up by my own words I walk down the stairs and grab my bag and off to school.

~at school gate~

Walking to the school gate I see a horde of girls waiting me a bit curious I ask a girl beside me. "Um...Excuse me but why are there a lot of girls wating by the gate?" I asked. The girl with emerald eyes and pink hair turns to me "You must be new" she stated "Everyone knows that we are waiting for Sasuke Uchiha the mayor hottie and lead singer in Avengers Soul." Absorbing the new information I blink to what has been said never in life would I think I would go to a school a celebrity goes to. Not wanting to be late to my first class on my first day of school I thank the girl and leave of to my class.

~le classroom~

I take a deep breathe and enter the classroom where it seems no one has come yet I sigh in relief. Walking towards the desk in the far back I set my bag down and stare out the window waiting for class to start. Being lost in staring out the window I hear someone curse and sit beside me. Slowy turning I see a boy with raven hair wearing his uniform a little dangerous like some thug. Though like a classy thug with a edge staring at him for so long I didn't notice he was looking at me. Only when he spoke did I get out of my trance "You done looking at me" he said blushing madly "I'm sorry" I squeaked and turn back to looking out the window. "Whatever" I heard him mumble. Slowly after that encounter people started filling in the seats while I prepared myself for when I needed to introduce myself. Though never noticing the lingering eyes of the raven boy beside me..


	2. Chapter 2: Bad start

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT**_

**Previously :**

Though never noticing the lingering eyes of the raven boy beside me..

**Hinata POV:**

I stare at my watch and notice there is only 20 minutes left of class. In disbelief I quickly open my bag and find my schedule staring at it I know this is class 309 English with Hakate. I sigh remebering what my Neji would say about this teacher always coming late to class but I didn't believe he was telling the truth. I sigh once more and slowly start packing my things knowing too well theres a slight chance that my sensei would be coming anytime soon. Just as i'm about to to get my stuff together I hear a certain voice. "Well isn't it a surprise to see everyone in class today." Looking foward I notice that my sensei has appear slowly putting my bag away I wait for him to do something. He looks around and just when he is about to speak a boy with blond hair and tan skin starts yelling at him. "What the hell Kakashi! Why the hell are you always late I could be sleeping by now!" Never in my life have i ever seen a boy like him..he seem so lively and able to speak his mind. Glancing down I clench my hands wishing I was able to do what he can. Not paying attenttion to my surroundings I do not hear my sensei call my name out. That is until I look up again and notice my sensei eyeing me (literarlly eyeing *^`) "Hinata may you come down here and introduce yourseslf" he says which I believe he is smiling or that is just my imagination. Not wanting to humiliate myself anymore I slowly get up and walk to the front of the classroom. I breathe in and look at the class before me "Hello name is Hinata Hyuga I barely moved here 2 weeks ago. I like drawing and reading. Please take care of me" I say as I bow. Thinking I did a job well down I was about to walk back to my seat until someone spoke. "What's up with your eyes are you blind?" asked a girl with blue eyes and blond hair. Turning to her i answer her "No, I am not I was born with these eyes." With that I thought that would be the end of that until "Why is your skirt so low are you trying to be a nun or what ?" said the girl that answered my question in the morning. Taken back by the question i blink and slowy respond "No I just like it like this." Not wanting to answer any question I quickly go to my seat and wait for the bell to ring so I can leave this awful class. Sighing I turn my gaze to the scenery outside thinking of somw happy thoughts to get through this day.

**Sasuke POV:**

I stare at the girl beside me and analyzing her closely. She seems so plain and normal she seems ordinary not like the other girls that come to this school. Her hair is a color that seems very rare but very beautiful then again she looks beauti- Wait what the hell was I gonna say. Shaking my head to clear my head I notice that once again Kakashi manage to come late to class. What a pain! tch Whatever as long as he comes in time for roll call i'm fine. Noticing that one of my band members was trying to catch my attention I look at him with a glare. "What do you want dobe?" I ask him noticing how his face to being all friendly to serious. "Don't call me that Teme and I was just wondering what song are we going to play tonight?" Thinking a bit i answer "We'll be playing A Millionn Diffrent Ways, and Alright " he looks a me for a while. What seems like a dream come true he speaks again "Isn't Alright the song you wrote about Sakura? What are you trying to do with it?" "Yeah it was so what i'm just gonna tell her to back off" i say as i run my fingers through my hair. Turning back I notice that Kakashi had arrive and was calling out someones name. Noticing everybody looking at the girl beside me it seem she finally notice all the attention she was getting for she slowly walk to the front with her hair swaying with her every step. Catching my attention I hear her introduce herself _Hinata Hyuga _ hmmm very interesting. Watching as she slowly was walking back to her seat I hear the most idiotic question really are people that dense to think shes blind. Looking at the girl who asked the moronic question I notice it's Sakura's best friend Ino the blond hair suits her she cna actually be the stupid blond like one of my band members. After a while I notice that Sakura asked her anorther moronic question. Sighing all the girls in this school are all about looks and lack personaliy hinata walk back to ther seat and looks out the window. Then for some reason I felt bad at her but I brush off that feeling as a Uchiha Feelings are a sign of weakeness. I slowly get up from my seat and head to my next class. _Maybe this day would get better for the both of us..._


	3. Chapter 3: Time in Gym

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT**_

**Previously :**

_Maybe this day would get better for the both of us..._

**Hinata POV: **

What seemed like forever the bell finally rang getting my bag I walk out of class to my next class. Looking at my schedule I notice the next class was going to be Physical Education. Holding the map of the school I pace myself to the gym and entering the girls locker room. Going to my locker which the coach Guy has given to me I quickly start to change since the talk with the coach ended up with a long converasation. As I put my hair in a high ponytail I walk out to the gym while trying to make these ridiculously small clothes cover my body but failed. I sigh as I made it in time for roll call I notice that the boys are staring at me like a piece of meat. Feeling a bit insecure I wrap my arms around my body and getting close to the group of girls around me. As coach guy was calling out names "Hinata Hyuga", "Here" I respond while raising my hand. Looking at me "Good now let's see Naruto Uzamaki" he yelled out and the boy from my english class responded with a thumbs up. "Very youthful Naruto now on with roll call Sasuke Uchiha." From just the name the girls beside me started yelling and screaming out words I could not understand but only a phrase that was said clearly in unision "WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Backing away from them slowly I see the thug looking boy from English class ignore the shouts of love from these fangirls. Just when I thought they were going to be screaming again coach Guy interrupted "Calm down my Youthful children for today we are going to have an activity but not a ordinary boys vs girls but a couple activity." Everyone loked around as I believe is beuase they didn't kniw what a couple activity was. The silence was broken when Naruto spoke what everyone was thinking "What is a Couple activity Guy Sensei?" Guy laughed a little bit to heartly and loud "Well my youthful Naruto a couple activity is grouped up by one girl and one girl." Just with that all of the fangirls went wild and literally fought to ask sasuke to be their partner. I noticed that he was annoyed by this becuase who wouldn't I just hoped I wasn't grouped up with one of the perverted boys.

**Sasuke POV:**

**I started heading to the locker room and trying to change in peace though having that dobe in my class it seems I never get the peace I deserve. As I start changing I notice Naruto is fooling around with the drummer of our band Kiba Inuzuka. (AN:Idk if i spelled his last name correctly) I sigh as I try to get this day over with walking to the main gym I notice that my annoying fangirls are already there and ready to annoy me. I notice that Sakura the leader of these pest walk towards me. "Hey Sasuke-kun wanna go out today?" she ask while tilting her head and blinking those fake eyelashes to me. Disgusted by her and offer I ignore her and walk away I feel a hand hold onto my arm and hear **_**her**_** speak "You're still mad of that accident I told you it meant nothing." I turn and roughly take her hand away from me glaring at her as I tell her "Don't EVER touch me Again **_**Sakura **_** and I could give two shits about that accident you lost your chance. NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF BITCH." With that I walk towards where Guy sensei is taking roll call. Just when I notice a girl who looks amazing in her uniform. Taking a good look at her I notice it's that girl from English...Hinata that was her name. Then I notice a change in her demenour she seems as though she feels out of place and uncomfortable. Loking around I notice that half of the guys here where staring down at her like a piece of meat **_**disgusting pigs**_** I think. Turning my attention to the coach I hear him call out hinatas name and i only glance at her. Only after I hear the dobe's name I rub my temples for whats coming next. Once Guy calls out my name I hear the yelling of the pests and just when I thought they were going to get anymore annoying Guy calmed them down which i'm grateful. I stand there wondering what Guy has planned today as he starts speaking I noticed he said someting I dreaded to hear. "An Couple Activity" he says now I know for sure this day is going to be hell to make it worse Naruto asked him what it was. I truely hoped that he would say like boy with boy and not with the opposite gender. But alas it was what I dreaded Boy and Girl, with that I was confronted with all the pests this was getting really annting I wanted to yell but Uchihas never show emotion no matter the situation. Then once again Guy spoke "Well hold on there ladies today it's the boys who will be choosing there partners and I know that now theres a equal amout so no one should be with the same gender. Now with that said Go My YOUTHFUL Boys get your partner." I sigh in relief then I remebered I needed a female partner and theres no wy in hell I'm going with those annoying whores. As I start looking around I notice that theres a crowd of boy around Hinata asking her to be their partner. Not liking the looks they're giving her I walk through the crowd and grab Hinata's hand and lead her away from those animals. Noticing the screams the fangirls were doing I ignore them as I turn to Hinata who looks uneasy. "You're going to be my partner" I stated to her as she opened her mouth and spoke quietly "W-why?" I sigh "Becuase you're not like those girls" I say pointing at the now weeping fangirls. She stares to where I was pointing at and nods. To say I was relieved until I turn around forgeting I was holding Hinata's hand and faced with a pissed off Sakura. "What the HELL are you doing with My Boyfriend Freak.."**

**To be continued maybe 0.0 **


	4. Chapter 4: Better day

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT**_

**Previously :**

_**To say I was relieved until I turn around forgetting I was holding Hinata's hand and faced with a pissed off Sakura. "What the HELL are you doing with My Boyfriend Freak.."**_

Hinata POV:

I was just dragged away from the perverted boy by Sasuke and let's just say that it was a bit shocking to be dragged away by a celebrity. Once away from the boy he turns to me and states that he is going to be my partner. Are my ears deceiving me or did the schools most popular and not to forget the celebrity of this school want me Hinata Hyuga to be her partner. Not believing it I sum up enough courage to ask him why. He looked a bit tired but replied because I was not like the other girls he explained while pointing to his fangirls. Thinking his excuse was reasonable I nodded showing that I would be his partner. Though he was going to turn and lead me somewhere else I remember he was holding onto my hand. Trying to forget the warmth of his hand the girl named Sakura was in front of us with a face that looked she was ready to kill. I was a bit intimidated and thats when I hear her speak "What the HELL are you doing with My Boyfriend Freak." Taken back I recover to what she just told me and ready to apologize her Sasuke began to speak. "I'm not your boyfriend Sakura so stop saying you are and didn't I tell you to back the fuck off." Feeling the tension between these two I wanted to leave and hide somewhere then i noticed that Sakura wasn't affected to what Sasuke had told her. "Well I used to be Sasuke-kun and anyway why would you want to be with boring looking freak. I mean look at her she must be with Special Needs. Then theres me i'm beautiful and sexy and i'm not afraid to give you anything like my body" with that she winked and pressed her body against Sasuke. With the words that Sakura said I looked down and accepting the things were true about me...

**Sasuke POV:**

**Just when things were getting better she had to confront us. When I notice that she called Hinata a freak it got a little pissed off what is she to call her that. Noticing Hinata was going to apologize to the likes of her I speak up. **.**"I'm not your boyfriend Sakura so stop saying you are and didn't I tell you to back the fuck off." Thinking that would get her away from him she just had to speak again. "Well I used to be Sasuke-kun and anyway why would you want to be with boring looking freak. I mean look at her she must be with Special Needs. Then there's me i'm beautiful and sexy and i'm not afraid to give you anything like my body" Disgusted by what she said and by judging Hinata by her appearance I seriously wanted to punch her in the face if I didn't have morals I would of. I glance to see Hinata head was hung low meaning she was hurt by her words. Not knowing why but I wanted to comfort her so I squeezed her hand in reassurance though not looking at her. I can feel her staring at me as i look at Sakura I say "Sakura if you don't mind.I don't want your bitchiness tainting Hinata." As I grab Hinata we walk towards Guy and he explains we must run 2 miles and that the groups we chosen will be the one for the whole week. The thought we would be together for a week made me feel a bit happy. Shaking my head I believe the dobe's stupid-ness is rubbing off on me. Looking at Hinata I notice our hands were linked together I slowly let go of her hand and ask her "Are you going to the schools festival?" She looks at me and nods "Good can't wait to see you there" I tell her "Now let's go finish these 2 miles." After running our 2 miles I was amazed to see that Hinata was able to keep up with me. Leaving to the Locker room I smirk to myself **_**seems this day is getting better for us...**_

**To be continued maybe 0.0**

**AN: This story will not be continued for what is going to occur next would be a violation of this sites policy so maybe this would be continued on another site but for now it will be discontinued . So yeah sorry *^* now i guess i should finish my other stories on my sisters account.**


End file.
